


Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: Steve和Bucky养了一个猫





	Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithsonianstucky (thelarenttrap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarenttrap/gifts).
  * A translation of [Feeling I'll Forget, I'm In Love Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202561) by [smithsonianstucky (thelarenttrap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarenttrap/pseuds/smithsonianstucky). 



Bucky觉得住在Gowanus最不好的一点就是很臭。八月初热意弥漫在马路和污染的河面上，让这点尤其地突出。那条河距离他们只有几条街，散发出的臭味笼罩了整个小区。从积极的方面来说，至少这个臭味有助于Bucky从愈发惊心动魄的闪回情境里脱离——因为它就是这么地恶心。不过像最近这段时间Bucky宁可不要闻到，他还是比较希望在外面抽烟的时候鼻孔不受摧残。

“Buck，把烟熄了回房间。”Steve的声音从支开的窗间传来。这栋楼实在太旧（是Gowanus之前工业兴起时的厂房改建），窗都没法保持敞开，Bucky想上逃生通道只得用二手店里买来的板条箱顶着它。

“你总归知道我的肺也是超级士兵的吧？”

“那也可能对你健康有影响。”Steve说。他们以前已经吵过这个问题，结果总是同样：Bucky踩灭了烟，从窗户钻回去。拿开板条箱之后玻璃窗嘎嘎作响地合拢了，河水的臭味也被阻隔在外。

起居室里只有两扇窗，一扇是Bucky刚进来的（通往消防通道），另一扇在更里侧的墙上。房间很亮堂。住在城区的工厂改建房，拥有巨型窗户是为数不多的优点之一。Steve正在起居室中央整理沙发床的被褥。Bucky，被这件事不断引发的愧疚感所驱使，过去帮他把床罩的边边塞进垫子下面，再把整个床折叠起来变回沙发的模样。这原本是暂时的解决方法，不该连着用五年的。

房间角落的古董唱片机里放着一张黑胶，Sufjan Stevens温和的歌声在他们的晨间日常里飘荡。Steve走进远离窗户、位于房间阴暗角落的厨房。Bucky坐在沙发上听Sufjan的歌声和Steve最爱用的马克杯的碰撞声。“你要吃点什么？”Steve问；Bucky已经从沙发滑坐到地上环抱住自己。身下的羊毛地毯是他们在匆忙安置公寓时购买的极少数新东西之一，地毯很软，可能太软了点，但Steve说如果Bucky喜欢坐在地上，得有一层舒服的东西垫着。

“花茶就好。”Bucky回答道。咖啡因会让他过于敏感，导致需要一支接一支地抽烟来平复。不过他非常喜欢火热的烟熏感就是了。

他认真地聆听Steve鼓搞咖啡和茶的动静，毫无疑问，他在用那个二手滤压壶做咖啡。Sufjan仍在吟唱，而Bucky开始想着，这画面看起来如此完美，在这些宁谧的时刻里他们的生活仿佛正常并且井井有条。但仅是因为那些过去和未来无法打搅这一刻，无法说出真相而已。Steve的脚步声由远及近，Bucky身体僵硬地等他靠近自己，递过茶杯。Bucky知道Steve不会试着碰自己，永远不会强行与他进行身体接触，然而就像无法克制的膝跳反射。被不断折磨施加痛苦已经是许多年前的事情了，恐惧却仍然烙在Bucky心里，根深蒂固。

Steve把咖啡杯放在边桌上，他没有坐下而是先去窗边检查插销，推动几次确保它的牢靠。这正如地板上Bucky消极地自我防御的方式——三面被家具以及墙壁包围，待在周围楼顶枪支的视野范围之外——Steve是积极地用防护措施保护自己。他们分别用自己的方式处理问题。

Steve终于坐上沙发，他坐得和Bucky很近，Bucky的肩膀和Steve的双腿之间有一丝紧绷的距离。“你今天去复诊吗？”Steve一边伸手拿电视机遥控一边小声问。

“诶，你想睡一辈子沙发床？”Bucky刻薄地嘲讽。

对于Bucky的情绪Steve不为所动，他已经见过太多次。他很稀松平常地继续说：“那你是打算问问她解决方法……”

“解决我极度厌恶肢体接触的方法？”Bucky又问。他把身体往墙上靠，拉开和Steve的距离，“嗯。”大概吧。

“要我开车送你？”

Bucky思考了一下。和治疗师头一回见面时Bucky几乎没有和别的什么人有过社交，对于和人在一间小办公室单独相处也缺乏信心，就那一次Steve一起旁听。不过现在只有Bucky过于焦虑无法开车时，Steve才会送他（Steve从没问过Bucky哪来的驾驶证，Bucky希望他永远别问）。Bucky绝不可能搭乘公共交通，老实说他这辈子都不愿意去想。

“好，”Bucky决定道，“好极了。”

————

Bucky再度对Steve开口是在回程的车里。

“她认为……动物会有帮助。”

“比如治疗犬？”Steve立刻问。

“不，未必需要训练过的，”Bucky说，“只要是人类以外的活的动物，让我触碰，就可以了。”他们静静地坐在车里等待交通灯变绿。令人惊讶，这个十字路口只有他们一部车，也只有一位行人——中年女性，牵着两只小狗，绿色的狗绳——从他们面前走过。交通灯跳了，Steve踩下油门，Bucky又说：“动物从来没有伤害过我。我和它们没有任何强烈的关联。所以，她认为那会有好处。”

“那真是太棒了！”

“是吧……我也觉得。”车继续前行，Bucky沉默片刻，在下一个交通灯前停下时，他说：“不过我也不能肯定。”

那天夜里他们一起待在起居室里，Steve开着电视机但是音量调很低，就算不听Steve Harvey的解说他也能跟上节目。Bucky像平常那样坐在地上，腿上摊了一本《火星救援》。

“你不是看过了……六个月前？”Steve问。

Bucky读得太投入，片刻后才回答：“嗯，对，不过我真的很喜欢这本书，所以想再看一遍。”

“卧室书架上有多少书你知道吗？”这么说有些夸张，毕竟书都是Bucky自己用亚马逊会员买的，只是Steve很喜欢念叨他们俩的不同之处：Bucky喜欢反复读一本书，Steve则从来不这么干。

“五十二本。”Bucky回答他，偏要表达自己对此一清二楚。

“都是科幻小说。”

“不，还有少许历史类的。”

“我们那个时代的？”

“就一本。”

他们不作声了，电视里广告结束，切换回《家庭挑战赛》，Steve的注意力也转到节目中。Bucky继续投入地阅读Mark Watney被困在火星上的生活；Bucky超爱Watney，这本书看一百遍也不够。Watney，一个原本可能绝望了、放弃了的人，充满幽默和自嘲精神，这点吸引着Bucky。Bucky觉得尽管Watney总是焦虑不安，幽默感却拯救了他。Bucky心想自己或许也可以更开得起玩笑。

当下一轮广告插播时Steve才说话：“那些书，历史书……会让你想起战争吗？”

Bucky折了书角作为标记，然后他转过头，仰视上方的Steve。“我记得不多，老实说。”

“噢。那……关于我们的呢？你还记得任何战争时期我们的事吗？或者战争前？”

“记得，你好瘦弱，还是个闯祸精。”也许Bucky真的有Watney的幽默感。

“不，是说……我们之间的关系……”

“哦哦，你是说我们搞在一起的事儿？”

Steve用鼻子重重地长吁一声。Bucky会这样说他们以前的关系，最根本原因就是第一次谈起来时他这么胡说把Steve简直气疯。现在这就单纯变为一种搞笑了。

“好吧，你爱怎么说怎么说。”Steve回答。

“有什么问题？”

“是说……我们很喜欢拥抱之类的身体接触。你和我都是。”

Bucky停了一下。“你想继续和我商量之前的事情吗？”

“不是为了那个。有时候我只是想要确认自己不是唯一一个从40年代留下来的。”

“Steve，我重新拿回记忆了。我永远不会再让自己失去它。”

“我明白。但是你常常感觉那么地遥远。”Bucky思考这句话，物理距离还是心理的距离？他想知道，但是对方没有回应。

“瞧，这就是原因好吗！”Bucky大叫。与其说生气不如说更为挫败。

“能拥抱的话我确实会很高兴。”Steve说着后退一步。他们正在水槽和料理台中间，对于Steve此刻的靠近，Bucky感觉自己简直要幽闭恐惧症发作。“但我不想让你去做任何勉强的事情。”

“想要改变的话我就得挑战底限。”这也是为什么他让Steve靠近自己，哪怕选择狭窄的厨房空间是略为愚蠢的一个地点。

“可是你真的想承受那样的压力吗？”

“本来压力就很大，所有的一切都是。何况连人的基本概念都无法满足的话我没法正常生活下去。”

Bucky的话音落下后是一阵静默。“Bucky，你是一个人。”

“我知道，”Bucky飞快地回答，他吸了口气，冷静了一点，继续说：“不过经常没有做人的感觉。”随后他有了一个将近八十年来第一次出现的念头，他想要被拥抱。

“我们来做利弊分析。”厨房里的Steve拉开抽屉，从杂物中取出笔和一张废纸。Bucky管那个抽屉叫“废品抽屉”。

“这变成业务调查了？”

“如果业务指的是你的心理健康的话。”Steve走回起居室，背靠沙发坐在Bucky旁边的地板上。

“呃，当我没说，再也别说这种话了。”

“好吧，我们应该先从哪方面开始？”

“可能用积极的一面做结尾比较好。”Bucky说。

Steve就在纸上划好分类，往右边写了“弊端”。接着他在下面填写了“压力”，再看向Bucky。

“失败。”Bucky说。Steve潦草的笔迹记下这个单词。“退步，我应该这么说。”Bucky纠正道。他的治疗师非常坚持地表示没有什么“失败”之说，只能称之为退步。

Steve改正了。“那么动物呢？”

“得是一个猫，”Bucky说，“这公寓养狗太小了。”

“好，关于猫有什么想法？”

“我猜，猫自己也会压力很大吧。”

Steve记下来，然后又是一阵沉默。

“弊端就到此为止了吗？”半晌之后他问。

“Steve？”Bucky声音很轻。

“嗯？”

Bucky动了动。“要是我伤害了猫怎么办？”

“你不会的，Buck。”Steve旋即回答，“我知道，你不会。”

——

“你好，我们想来看看猫。”Steve对柜台的女士说，这时的Bucky正背着手欣赏墙上的脚印图案，以此避过社交。似乎每一个脚印都贴着赞助者姓名的标签。

“好极了！”那位女士笑容满面，喜气洋洋地回答，“只要在这里签上你们俩的名字就可以去看了！”

Steve还没往Bucky那边看，后者就走到柜台前。说真的，Steve本该知道Bucky一直在留意的，Bucky向来就是一个非常注意周边的人。

“好了，猫猫们在左手边黄颜色的门后，”Bucky签完名，那个女士就示意着后方的长廊，“里面有一名志愿者，可以回答你们任何问题！”Bucky感觉自己要被她的笑容闪瞎了。

黄色大门距离不远，Steve率先进去，Bucky也跟着推开半掩的房门。室内，金属笼子沿墙壁排列，栅栏后面是此起彼伏的喵喵叫。

“欢迎来到猫舍。”另一位女士迎接了他们。她比前台那位温和含蓄多了，Bucky真是谢天谢地。工作牌上写着她叫Sherry。“请问你们是想要怎样的猫咪？”

Steve负责回答，Bucky负责听；他没有加入对话而是慢慢靠近笼子。他第一眼看到的猫是一个毛色灰白交织的小猫。它缩在笼子的地毯下面，Bucky不禁猜想是因为冷还是因为恐惧。看着这些被关押的动物，Bucky意识到自己能够体会到它们的感受。他的视线突然扫过墙面。这些猫咪所在的笼子条件并不糟糕，但是空间怎么也说不上大。Bucky的大脑里跳出冷冻舱的画面，还有长久的囚禁和期间穿插的为了让他失去自我而施加的折磨。这不是真正意义上的闪回，不像他以前那些，但Bucky的皮肤发冷，整个身体还哆嗦了一下。

猫咪们是被照顾着的，Bucky只恨自己这种反应。

“……只要是很好脾气的猫就可以了……”Steve正在说话，而Bucky有了主意。

“哪只猫在这里最久？”

对于Bucky开口说话Steve似乎很惊讶，却没有任何不悦。Bucky也对自己的言行感到困惑，但他就是想知道。

“也许是这一只，Houston。”Sherry边说边带他们走向房间很靠里的一个笼子，“他已经等了好几年领养人。”

“为什么他会待这么久？”Steve问着，朝她指示的笼子里看去。

“那个，”Sherry听起来有些踌躇，“他不是最友善……我觉得可以称之为对人没什么太大的爱恨感情，有一点儿暴躁，还有一点儿冷漠。”

Bucky尽可能地在承受范围内挨近Steve去看Houston。是个橘猫，毛有些凌乱，像是睡觉时被体重和地板夹得歪七歪八。他个子很大，不像动画片里那种猫咪的形象，比房间里大部分成员都要庞大。Houston结束打盹，抬起大大的脑袋看着他们，双眼是浅绿色的，好奇的样子。

“他怎么会到这儿来的？”Bucky问。Steve往旁边退，以便Bucky靠笼子更加近。

“发现时他是只野猫，一位单身母亲在自己公寓边的小巷里用一块午餐肉把他逮住，送了过来。”

“我们能和他打个招呼吗？”Steve发觉Bucky异常地兴致勃勃，他甚至会和Sherry对话，更佐证了这一点。

“可以，当然可以。我先提醒你们，他不太喜欢被抱，所以建议你们就在笼子里摸一摸他。毕竟他和你们刚见面。”Steve和Bucky点头。Bucky比什么都对此能感同身受。

Sherry打开笼子插销。意识到有情况的Houston站了起来。Bucky让开示意Steve先动手，他对这件事还没有完全的信心，只有一丝期望。

“嘿，伙计。”Steve轻声地说着把手伸进去给Houston闻。猫咪嗅了嗅，随后坐起来，抬起头，用那双明亮的眼睛凝视Steve。“看起来他好像等我给他点什么。”Steve说。

“也许是食物。”Sherry在旁边说，“我常常觉得他忍受我们的唯一原因是我们给他喂食。”

“Bucky，你想和他打招呼吗？”Steve问。

“我这就来。”Bucky回答，Steve了解Bucky，知道他需要更多的观察，要再看看Steve和Houston的互动才愿意把手伸进笼子里。

于是Steve又伸出手，这一回Houston只是期待地盯着。“我们已经很熟了对不对？”Steve问，他用手轻轻地摸Houston的脑袋，猫咪坐着不动，容许了他的动作。

“嗨，Houston。”Bucky感觉自信了一点，他尝试着，心想也许自己也能做得到，也能摸摸Houston。

“老实说我觉得他不知道自己的名字。”Sherry告诉他们，“他从来没对名字做出什么反应，所以你们完全可以改名。”

“你以前还有别的名字吗？”Steve一边问猫咪，一边退到一旁，让Bucky也能伸手到笼子里。他们换了位置。Bucky将完好的那只手伸给Houston闻。呼吸吹过他的手指，微弱的气息使Bucky瑟缩了一下。然后Houston把凉凉的鼻子蹭到Bucky手心里。他花了全部力气才稳住手，没有快得让人捕捉不到地躲开。

“干得好。”Steve说。在Sherry听来这句话是给不爱交际的Houston，可Bucky知道是对自己。

“我觉得他喜欢你们，因为你们动作慢。他需要一个充满耐心的领养家庭。”Sherry又告诉他们。

“噢，小家伙，我们的耐心再充分不过了。”Steve说。Bucky露出微笑。“你觉得怎么样，Buck？”

Bucky哼哼着，一个肯定的回复。Houston正让他用手指轻轻地揉耳朵。Bucky可以接受这个。会有用的。Bucky可以做得到。

“Houston，你想要个家吗？”Sherry问。Houston没反应。“瞧，我觉得他是真听不懂自己的名字。”

——

两天之后，公寓里备好了猫粮，食碗，猫爬架，玩具，还有猫窝，Houston就跟着他们回家了。他会有个新的名字，生命也即将翻开新的一页。

“你觉得他是不是在怕？”Bucky看着后座的航空箱。

Steve正在开车，眼睛看着路面。“他看起来怕吗？”

“还是老样子。”

“有点不爽同时不受外界影响？”

“对。”Bucky超爱这样。

“我想他会适应良好，”Steve说出自己的想法，“估计没什么能难倒他。”

Bucky也这么希望，尽管他还将信将疑“让一只猫睡在自己床下”究竟能不能帮上忙。

停了车，Steve拎着航空箱而Bucky去开门，他们兴奋而紧张地迎接这个新的家庭成员。

“你想过要叫他什么了没？”Steve往卧室走。他们都觉得让猫咪从卧室开始比较好，那里空间更封闭。第一天让他在卧室，然后让他到其他地方走动。他们不想给猫太大压力，而且猫舍给的小手册里强烈推荐新到家的猫猫先待在一个房间里。

“还在想，不过我有头绪了。”Bucky说。Steve回头瞟他一眼，很想知道的表情，但Bucky什么都不肯说。

Bucky关好卧室的门，Steve放下箱子。为了这个猫，房间多多少少布置了一番。墙角有猫爪板，书桌下面有个小猫窝。衣柜旁边放着一套食碗，地板上有几个小老鼠玩具以及装着铃铛的球。

“准备好了？”Steve手放在锁闩上问。Bucky坐在床上，膝盖竖在胸口。

“好了。”这是猫第一次在他身边自由活动，Bucky不怕，只是担心。

Steve打开箱子，猫慢吞吞地踱出来。公寓里的木头地板是红色系的，猫显得与之非常搭配，仿佛这儿本该就是他的归属地一般协调。

“他很美。”Bucky说，他看见猫闻闻地板，又闻闻距离他最近的床脚，他伸长脖子，视线跟着猫。

“但愿他喜欢这一切。”Steve正这么说着，猫就踱向猫爪板，又好奇地嗅了嗅，随后开始用身体蹭板子。

“感觉我们进行得不错。”Bucky说。

他们陪猫在房间里待了半个小时，随后便由他自己四处探索；对猫而言他们两个几乎还是陌生人，被陌生人盯着，Bucky认为会使他压力山大。

“那么……名字？”两人到起居室坐下时Steve又问。Bucky发现再不满足Steve的求知欲他就要爆炸了。

“暂时不告诉你。”Bucky回答，他拿起《火星救援》，在地板上坐好，背靠沙发。

“你要枕头吗？”Steve看着Bucky坐在这个看起来就很不舒服的地方问。

Bucky摇摇头。

————

 

夜里Bucky和猫睡在卧室。他觉得紧张，睡得很浅。他忍不住想象万一这个猫跳上床想要睡在旁边的话自己会做出什么事来。这想法够蠢，理智上明知猫儿不会造成任何伤害，不可理喻的情感却已经做好准备，打算一旦察觉猫咪往床上看就拉响警报。

然而这番紧张完全是杞人忧天；绿色的眼睛只是在角落的扶手椅上望着他——那还是Tony最近一次翻修复仇者大厦后给他们的旧椅子。Bucky一直等到猫先闭眼。最后，他们在这假模假样的和谐中睡着了。

——

到早上Bucky就把卧室的门敞开着，猫咪第一次去公寓的其他地方。他看起来很警醒，把每件东西和每个地方都闻了一通。

“那个大概要被他据为己有了。”Steve看到猫趴在他的笔记本电脑上。Steve正坐在桌边，猫则在房间另一头的大门旁边。

“他不太在乎我们。”Bucky正为自己做早茶。

“我猜他就是心不在焉而已。”

他们很快明白了这只是假象。尽管那个猫不算讨厌人类，但也绝不是友好的，甚至可说脾气暴躁。Bucky装满食碗并向他摇晃的动作并不能讨来欢心，猫责备般地嗷嗷叫，仿佛摇晃食碗是对他的个人冒犯。

“对不起啊伙计。”Bucky给他道歉。然而猫意识到碗里是什么东西之后又立刻过去，一下扑到地上开始大快朵颐。Bucky耸耸肩。

如此苛责的叫声不断持续。Steve为电视里的棒球选手欢呼，挨骂；想要摸摸他，挨骂；Bucky拉椅子太快，摩擦地面声音太刺耳，挨骂。

“搞不好这就是他在猫舍待最久的缘故。”Steve打趣道，伸手给猫儿闻。这一次对方似乎觉得比较能够接受，还把脑袋拱进Steve的掌心。

“正因为他的古怪和暴躁，我才想叫他Watney。”Bucky说。

“Watney？“

“以《火星救援》的Mark Watney命名。因为那家伙也很暴躁，话又多。”

Steve笑起来。“好，那他就叫Watney了。”

短暂的静默，Steve轻轻摸着Watney。

“你喜欢Watney这个名字吗？”他问猫咪，得到了一声喵呜。“起码你没有叫他Mark，那个名字我听起来太像人了。”

这下Bucky笑了。

——————

随着逐渐适应，Watney安静了点儿，不过还是很吵的一个猫。慢慢地，他的嗷嗷叫从抱怨转变为要求；要吃的，要开门，要开窗。Bucky依然为了能够让Watney趴在腿上做心理准备，不过至少开始摸他了。第一次摸猫真崩溃，甚至他的手都在抖。幸好Watney的软毛看起来是乱糟糟的火红色，实则温暖而与人类的触感迥异，所以尝试成功了。

治疗师定期询问Bucky和Watney相处如何，有一周去复诊时Bucky就意识到，Watney更喜欢Steve。这倒没有带给Bucky预期中的困扰。毕竟Watney是来帮助他的，虽然，Watney更大程度上认可了Steve这个主人。

“我觉得他们两个已经互相喜欢上了，因为他们都接受彼此的触碰，而我不行。”Bucky告诉她。“比如，Watney默认会寻求Steve的注意，他知道我常常不会管。光对他说话，他不满足，不过在我能冷静之前只能做到那样而已。”

那天Bucky和Steve回了家，开始格外关注Steve和Watney如何互动。当然，在Bucky加以注意的时候，他的观察总是一针见血的。Watney总是先找Steve，然后万一Steve不行（比如他在一扇关着的房门后，或者睡着了）的时候才会来找Bucky。而且就算隔着关闭的房门，Watney也会先坚持喵喵叫个几分钟。

有时候，Bucky因为Watney的存在而有些精神压力大到无法承受，这时他便去消防通道。最近他抽烟的频率几乎是以往两倍，藉此从房间里逃离。Steve显然很困扰，Bucky在窗外时Steve长久地凝视他的方向，Bucky去街角小店补充存货时他会露出反对的表情。而Bucky认为Steve需要理解这一点，黎明前总是最黑暗的时刻嘛，那可是Bucky的人生规律：正如想要从战争中脱离他就必须先成为冬兵。命运不会给他一个轻松的出口。那从来就不属于Bucky。

但Bucky并不是毫无依据就认为自己有部分的（偶尔甚至觉得有很大一部分）改善。他知道怎么忍耐，知道如何扛过不舒服的感觉。这是冬兵学会的东西只是Bucky总是尽量不去想这一点。在Watney到家两周之后的某天，Bucky趴到起居室地板上，对着躺倒在日光中的Watney发出几声高尖的喵呜声，试图把他叫过来。

Steve去大厦开会了，公寓是安静的，Watney立刻竖起耳朵。他睁开大眼睛，视线聚焦在Bucky身上。Bucky不知道Watney看到了什么，不知道自己用什么姿态趴在地毯的另一端，他神经紧绷但是努力用鼻子深呼吸，等着看对方怎么反应。他希望这个方法能有用。

Watney把橘红色的身体从地毯抬起来，很响地叫了一声，然后往Bucky走。Bucky伸着脑袋迎接猫咪但是那家伙直接往前撞上他的膝盖。后悔也晚了，Bucky心想，要是穿个长裤就好了：Watney厚而密的毛发令他毛骨悚然，背脊窜上一阵颤栗。Bucky用力吞咽，强迫自己放松。没事的。

 

——

“Bucky？我回来了……”Steve进门说着，“我们重新布置了计划结果他们就不用我去出任务，所以——”

“嘿，”Bucky小声说。他僵硬而笔直地坐在地毯上，Watney紧缩成一团睡在他盘起的腿间。

“我天，”Steve绽开一个大大的笑容，如同墨水滴到纸上渲染而开，“你怎么做到的？”

Bucky沉默一下。“靠毅力。”

Steve怜爱地摇摇头。

积极的改变一旦开始发生就似乎不会停止。犹如一股违背物理规律的力量，有永不耗竭的动能。最不可思议的是Steve也变了。Bucky不知道这是因为他只专注自己本身没有太在意Steve，还是记错了。突然他感觉Steve比什么时候都更像那个Steve。

“你从什么时候开始会哼歌了？”Bucky问正在水槽边忙碌地洗碗的Steve。

“我一直在哼。”Steve从Bucky手里接过一个碗开始擦干。

“扯淡，”Bucky说，“打仗前你从来不哼的。”

Steve微笑起来。“你记得？”

Bucky装作生气。“这话说得无耻啊，Rogers。”

生活有了新的节律，Steve依然每每给Bucky惊讶。他们的家中涌入生活的气息，仿佛有人把钉死在房屋周围的木板拆除了，阳光都得以洒进来。Steve开始买回来更多唱片，各个年代的歌曲在公寓里回荡：Toto, Van Halen, The Fratellis, The Rolling Stones, Adele, Maroon 5, NSYNC；他看到什么就买什么。Watney眯着眼睛趴在太阳底下，Bucky和Steve忙碌不停。他们不再固定在沙发上，他们要清理地毯，要干的事儿比以前多多了。哪怕并没有费多大力气，房间里的尘埃却逐渐散去，空气更清净。生活变得明朗。

Bucky看书少了，出门次数却多了点。排队结账时和陌生人的擦碰不再让他焦虑紧张好几天，于是便利店也不那么叫人敬而远之。Steve带Bucky去了街尾一家古董店，随即闪现一个新爱好：室内设计。

Bucky不记得最后一次看Steve画画是什么时候了，突然间，Steve的创造力都集中在美化设计他们的公寓上。他买来一个电动砂光机，在Bucky眼前打磨电视柜，打磨边柜和卧室里的床头柜，然后在上面涂画。Bucky盘着腿坐在沙发上，窗户大开着，他觉得自己似乎很久没见过这么精神充沛的Steve了。

晚上他们站在一起刷牙，Watney从两人脚边蹭过；他们的胳膊肘差点就要碰到了。Bucky被猫咪那根羽毛掸一样的尾巴绊到，骂骂咧咧地摇晃。出于本能Steve抓着Bucky的手臂扶住他。

Watney喵喵叫，像在强调什么。

两个人一动不动地听见猫又在叫。Bucky和Steve目光交错，停顿。

“对不起。”Steve连忙说，手立刻从Bucky皮肤上拿开。这不是第一次，但之前的结局都很惨烈。Bucky不吭声。

“你没事吧？”Steve说。

“我不——我不介意。”

“什么？”

“Steve，我觉得没事。”

犹豫地，Bucky朝Steve伸出右手。他对准了目标，如同狙击手对准心脏似的，Bucky专注于Steve胸骨所在位置的微微凹陷处。他很慢很慢地将指尖碰到Steve的胸，然后一点一点扩大，最后手掌平贴在Steve砰砰直跳的心脏前方。

Steve在他的手掌下颤抖了一下。“Buck。”

“我做到了。”

长久的，意味深远的沉默。Watney也没有发出动静。

“还好吧？”Steve问。他的口吻令Bucky抬起眼睛。他根本没意识到自己一直盯着地板，盯着镜台旁边两人当中那一块地毯。Steve的双眼好诚恳，是Bucky可以深潜进去再也不出来的蓝色泳池。

“好，”Bucky说，“再好不过了。”

——

第二天早上Bucky起床比Steve晚。当他走出卧室，另一个超级士兵正坐在窗边一张餐椅上，一边喝着咖啡。他背对Bucky，出神地凝视着窗外的世界。

Bucky悄悄走到他背后。距离一尺都不到Steve才发觉他已经起来了。

“Buck，你吓到——”

Bucky俯下身双手环抱住Steve的肩膀。他把脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，汲取着早晨的Steve身上柔和的气息。

他们一动不动，恐惧着，交缠着，既感到慰藉又感到紧张。

“你这是要干就干到底了？”Steve问。

“差不多这么打算。”Bucky缩回去。他颤抖，战栗，不安，但他快乐。

——

下午他们一起坐在起居室的地毯上，用Steve从Dumbo一家旧货店里买来的PS玩游戏；Watney在两人中间。他们只有一盒Spyro和一盒赛车游戏卡带，但是玩得仍然很开心。最搞笑的地方就是Watney看到电视屏幕里移动的小点，做出狩猎姿态，悄悄走近电视机然后用爪子狂拍。

“你可抓不住这个。”Steve对Watney说，弯腰把他抱起来。猫咪被放回两人之间的地毯，发出不悦的喵喵叫，结果又去顶Bucky的胳膊肘寻求关注，后者放开手柄，金属手伸过去挠Watney的耳朵，赛车开进了沟里。

——

周六早晨他们都在厨房，开窗透气，炸着速冻土豆饼和薄饼。

“撒点碎曲奇？”Steve说。

“当然。”在萧条时期和战争时巧克力是奢侈品，导致现在的Bucky超爱甜食。反正怎么吃也不会蛀牙。

Steve的身体挤进Bucky和料理台之间的空隙，去从柜子里拿曲奇袋子。Bucky的鼻孔动了动，膝跳反射一般，但预料中的极度恐慌并没有袭来。

“还好？”Steve问，他还是感觉到了一丝异样，或者说他可能早已习惯识别Bucky的不安。

“还好。”Bucky回答，声音竟然没有那么压抑，令人惊讶。

Steve回到Bucky旁边的位置，面前是炉灶。他抓了一小把碎曲奇一点一点洒在薄饼上。

“那么，”Steve开口，Bucky吞了吞口水，“你觉得……你准备好接受更多了吗？”

Bucky等Steve放完曲奇，他的手指轻轻地擦过了Steve的，拿过袋子放到一边。然后他们的手指弯曲着交缠在一起，Bucky就转头看向Steve，也不搭理他的土豆饼了。

“我觉得可以。”他说。Steve挑起眉。

——

他们从小动作开始，互相擦碰的手，坐沙发时贴在一块的肩膀。Steve往二手店跑的次数越来越多，室内设计和DIY成为他的新的日常。Bucky也开始跟着去。他们一起在堆满货物的走道里逛，手拉手，端详那些古董家具。他们关注的是过往，是真实，所以更能找到好东西。一点一滴，公寓被装点起来了。从一个栖身之地变成了家。

唱机换了位置，窗户下面有它专用的桌。底下架子里排满越来越多的唱片，在他们的日常中不断地不断地演奏着。Watney偶尔很好奇用爪子戳那些转动的唱片。Bucky就嘘他，Watney用那种不乐意的姿态乖乖听话。

Watney和Bucky也变得亲近了，他会扒拉Bucky，让他把手从大腿上拿开，空出位置以供自己趴着。Bucky也更习惯抚摸他，腿上有了这份重量，顺毛就变成了本能的动作。他的手指——金属的也好，普通的也好——在Watney厚密的毛发间穿行。令人放松的动作。这一切又使Bucky发现一个重要的事实：猫咪的体温比人类要高。

“你在干什么？”Steve温柔地问。他就离开沙发去了一趟洗手间，回来就看到Bucky占据了整个沙发，枕着新的靠垫，Watney趴在胸口。电视里的《龙虎少年队》暂停播放中。

“这样舒服。”Bucky说。Watney喵喵叫。

Steve翻了一个夸张的白眼。Bucky把Watney往胸口抱了一点，让猫咪的体温温暖他那一块永远冷冰冰的骨头。Steve坐到椅子里，拿起咖啡桌上的遥控按下播放。他们沉默地看了几分钟。电影里这一段没刚才那么让人捧腹了，结导致Steve开始无聊，开始不看电视，开始逗起Watney。

“你这又是在干什么？”Bucky问。Steve不回答，他挑起眉毛和Watney眼神对视。这下没有人继续看电视了。Watney动了动，四肢蜷缩在身下仿佛准备跳跃。“你敢。”Bucky自己都不知道这句话是对猫说，还是对Steve说。

Watney从Bucky胳膊里钻出来，爬过沙发扶手和边桌往Steve走。Bucky装模作样地扁着嘴。“他抛弃我了！”

Steve将猫咪从脑袋到尾巴摸过两遍，指指Bucky。“回去。”他对猫说。使人乐不可支的是Watney居然听话了，得意地眯着眼睛慢吞吞走回Bucky身边。他趴到刚才同样的位置，然后才不爽地开始叫，仿佛意识到自己被耍了。

“等等，为什么钱老板没穿衣服？”Bucky重新看着电视问道。

Steve也看向电视机。“呃，我们倒回去一点。”

————

现在Bucky去消防通道时不再烟雾缭绕，Gowanus对他来说就更可怕了。经由Steve反复不断的唠叨，Bucky戒了大半的烟。毕竟那只是单纯的一种行为，他该死的新陈代谢系统可不会让他尼古丁成瘾。

于是Bucky就没法继续读那些起点小说了。在一个陌生的太阳系星球上殖民这种故事，对于鼻腔里全是污水臭味的Bucky而言完全看不进去。

他走下阶梯，把头伸进窗户准备进去。哐。额头撞到窗框，玻璃抖了抖。

“靠靠靠。”Bucky骂着，一手按住脑门上很快鼓起来的包。他小心翼翼地歪着肩膀钻进房间。

房间里，Watney在厨房一块晒得到太阳的地方懒洋洋地看着他。这一脸漫不经心的表情真是让Bucky爱得不行。

“谢谢，老兄。”Bucky走到冰箱前想找一个冰袋敷额头。虽然他知道超级战士DNA会解决这个包，但冰袋可以缓解此刻的头痛。

打开冰箱，一堆放得不怎么牢靠的食物雪崩般地倒了出来。“你他妈一定在逗我。”Bucky哀叫。他弯腰捡起地上的冷冻食品：许多包的冷冻土豆饼，给Steve做健身奶昔的冷冻莓果，两个披萨，一包超市里买的冷冻热狗。他们吃得多健康。

最终Bucky只能盘腿坐在冰箱跟前，金属胳膊伸进去翻翻找找寻觅冰袋。两只手在里面找太久，右边就麻住了，他只能把右手夹在膝窝里获取一丝温暖。好不容易找到一个冰袋，取出来时艰难地阻止了另一场食物大雪崩。

用脚踢上门之后Bucky就什么都不想干了，他坐在地板上，靠着水槽，脑袋顶着一个冰袋。Watney用那种不爽的口吻喵喵叫，绕过台子不解地看着他。

“今天我倒霉。”Bucky对猫说。Watney只是一头乱毛，睁大眼睛瞪着他。

Bucky闭着眼睛，头靠柜子，坐了大概就十分钟。门锁动了，传来Steve的招呼声。Watney喵喵地回应，Bucky才意识到猫就坐在自己旁边，揣着前肢陪自己。

“你们在哪？”Steve问。

“厨房地板上。”Bucky回答。脚步声响起，Steve的脚出现在视野。Bucky抬眼看他的表情，是既迷惑又很想笑的样子。

“这个位置是新的，”Steve说，“连块地毯也没。”他看看地板，再看看Bucky，仿佛在决定什么。随后，他没有跟着坐在旁边，而是伸手给他。Bucky握住Steve的手被他拉起来。Watney也起立，往餐桌慢悠悠地走过去。

“这个冰袋是干嘛的？”Steve问。老实说，Bucky的头根本就不痛了，所以他把冰袋放到柜子上。

“撞到额头。冰箱里的东西哗啦全掉出来。今天真棒。”

“哇，我才离开一个多小时啊。”Steve出去跑步。Bucky发现了，他穿着球鞋，还有看起来很软的印着ARMY的帽衫。这些都格外让人想拥抱他，于是Bucky就决定索要一个拥抱。

“你这是——”Steve想说话，但Bucky双臂环住Steve的腰，把脸埋进柔软的帽衫布料里。

犹豫地，Steve也抬起手，放在Bucky的背上。“这样可以？”他问。Bucky靠着他胸口点头。Steve的手开始在Bucky的后背来回抚摸，缓慢地触碰着他。Bucky一点也不介意。这让他的心情变得更好。

——

他们在Dumbo一家古董家具店里看Steve有兴趣的东西，突然Bucky看到了那个沙发。很好看，两边扶手和正面都有修过的钉帽，椅面也是重新换过的。

“Steve，那个很酷不是吗？”Bucky问。Steve——正沉迷地研究货架上的中国古代瓷器，搞不好还在思考Sarah Rogers是否有过同样品牌——过了一秒才转身。

“是，棒极了。”

Bucky坐了上去。“而且很舒服。我们应该买个新沙发。”

Steve走到他身边。“可惜不能买这样的，不是沙发床。”

“那个，”Bucky张开嘴，想说的话令他心脏砰砰地跳，“我觉得我们可以不用沙发床了。”

Steve又花了一会儿才消化他的话。当他意识到Bucky的言下之意，也跟着坐到他旁边。“你确定吗，Buck？”

Bucky把右手伸到Steve的膝盖上，确认般地紧握住。“是的，我确定。”

————

他们没有买那个沙发，不过当天，Steve花了非常多的时间浏览网上各种沙发。夜里他搬去卧室。第一天晚上他们背对背睡觉，互相不触碰但是距离够近，Bucky可以感觉Steve身上散发出的热意。这不算他睡得最好的一觉，原因则仅仅是由于他担心自己睡着了会动，会翻身，金属胳膊会砸到Steve。甚至更糟糕：陷入他（现在已经变得非常）少有的噩梦里，把睡觉的Steve吓出翔。

因此隔天早晨Bucky睡过了头，Steve先起床。Bucky在或睡或醒之间能意识到Steve离开卧室，听得出Steve早上的一系列日常动静。直到一个重量压在身边他才彻底清醒过来。Bucky困惑地翻过身，是Steve，带着装有早餐和茶的餐盘。他们都露出微笑。

第二天夜里Bucky面对Steve躺下。两人当中隔了几英寸，没有碰到，但这样入睡的时候Bucky能更清晰地感觉Steve的存在。他花了好几个小时才睡着，思绪一团乱，神经高度紧张。

到早晨是Bucky先醒，他发觉自己的鼻子抵在Steve背后肩胛骨当中，手也抓着对方的薄T恤。Bucky慢慢放开，小心地不惊醒Steve，然后坐起。熟睡的Steve翻了个身，他面对Bucky，双手抱胸的姿势好可爱，呼吸也又轻又柔。Bucky觉得自己可以习惯这样。他一定可以。

过了一周，新沙发送来了，正式宣告入驻。旧沙发床被放在路边贴了一张“尽管取用”的字条。是在这个时候Bucky触碰了Steve。那时Steve背对Bucky而睡，以免自己睡梦中下意识抱个什么东西的习惯。Bucky终于咬着牙，勉强地蹭近Steve，胳膊环住他精瘦的腰，然后弯曲膝盖贴住Steve的。

“嗯？”昏暗的室内Steve低声呢喃，Bucky能听见他声音里的笑意。

“嗯。”Bucky回答。Watney在床脚的位置喵喵叫了两声。

——

慵懒的周日，窗户（无惧于臭味）大开着，无所事事。Bucky把一本新小说——《纽约时报》的畅销书——摊在面前。Steve从后面抱着他，被这两天执行的复仇者任务搞得很累。他不能把自己去哪里执行任务告诉Bucky，但Bucky知道任务时间这么短，肯定远不到哪去。他很好奇在自家附近出现了什么自己不知道的隐秘敌情。

长发落到眼前，几乎和冬兵时一样凌乱了。他把头发拨开。

“你需要剪头发。”Steve说，因为疲倦和紧贴Bucky的后背，声音闷闷的。

Bucky哼了一声，继续沉迷阅读。Watney晃进房间，在地上期待地望着他们。

感觉有手指伸到自己发间轻轻梳理和拉扯的Bucky吓了一跳。“你干嘛？”他问。

“给你编辫子。”Steve用理所当然的口吻回答。Bucky坐着不动，注意力只剩一半在书上；Steve从发根起将他的头发编好，然后从床头柜上捞了一个Bucky的发圈固定住。

“你什么时候学会编辫子了？”Bucky问。这个时候Watney跳上床，钻到两人中间，在Steve腿上找了一个普通人察觉不到但猫咪就是能发现的空档，躺了下去。

“我妈没法给自己编头发……在她临终前那段时间，”Steve说，“她住院时教我怎么弄。”

他们陷入沉默。Watney在睡梦中呼噜呼噜。Steve的脸颊重新贴到Bucky后背，靠着他裸露的皮肤。他们两个都没换睡衣睡裤。Bucky不穿上衣的原因只有一个，Steve的超级血清让他身体热乎乎的，皮肤温度和Watney一样高。他是Bucky专用的火炉。Steve轻柔的呼吸吹拂过Bucky的皮肤，他应该是又睡着了。Bucky一边看书一边尽量保持身体静止不动。书里的英雄刚好从外星土著手里救下他们一整个宇宙飞船的成员，并且得到了队友护士的一个吻。

————

周五夜晚，他们去大厦和复仇者们见完面回家。从Bucky上一次去那里（非去不行）已经过去好几个月了，直到最近他才开始觉得精神足够稳定，可以进行这种会面。

“感觉跟考试一样。”Bucky说着往沙发上一倒，“我累坏了。”

“考试？”

“是啊，好像在测评我。‘他情绪稳定了吗？’‘他对Steve安全吗？’他们不相信我。”Steve抱起Bucky的脚，坐进沙发然后将它们搁在大腿上。Watney跳到Steve旁边的沙发扶手，拍他，要求关注。

Steve就一手搭着Bucky的脚踝一手去挠Watney的耳朵，说：“好像见家长？”

Bucky笑了。“是啊，好像见家长。”

“他们是我现在最接近家人的存在了。”

“那我呢？“Bucky问。最近这个问题已经困扰了他一阵子。他不知道两人之间算什么关系，该下什么样的定义。

Steve思索片刻，无意识地摸Watney，摸到猫咪厌烦了给他手腕轻轻咬了一口。

“小混蛋。”Steve亲昵地骂道，猫儿慢悠悠地走远。他转头看向Bucky。“我不知道，但你比家人更重要。你明白的吧？”

Bucky不明白。也许过去他懂，但这个世纪的Bucky绝对无法理解。“那……我们是不是就等于……在一起了？”

Steve明显在忍笑。“你想怎样就怎样，”他顿了顿，“你是我的绝无仅有，我的唯一。”

Bucky说不出话。他不知道该如何回答，不知道该用怎样的措辞应对。他记得自己以前很能说会道，从他嘴里轻易就能讲出好些话施展魅力哄人开心。但他再也不是那样的人了。如今的他，突然只知道要用嘴做什么。

“Bucky？”Bucky把脚缩回去，在沙发上换了姿势，靠近Steve，和他面对面。

“如果不行的话告诉我。”他对Steve说。然后，他双手捧住Steve的脸，犹豫了半秒最后还是靠近，再小心翼翼地把嘴唇贴上去。

Steve一动不动，几乎变成雕像。Bucky放开他，有点担心又有点好奇哪里出了问题。“不好？”Bucky问。

Steve从恍惚中猛地回过神。“当然好了，我的老天，好极了，抱歉，我……太震惊。”

Bucky疑问地歪着脑袋。

“我有……有七十年没和人接吻了，”Steve解释说，“尽管我最后一个吻不是和你，但对我而言真正重要的是和你的吻。上帝，我一直想着那一次。”

“你怀念这个？“Bucky问，示意着两人。

“对。”Steve甚至喘了一口气。“我相信最近我们交流起来都毫无障碍了，但是现在立刻马上我只想再亲你一次，所以……”这回是Steve伸手抓住Bucky的肩膀，他将Bucky拉近，在后者的顺从中吻上他，用力地吻住。

Bucky投入Steve的怀里，他们口唇厮磨，身体前所未有地贴近。Bucky很惊讶，这一切感觉如此自然，他的身体都记得大脑已经遗忘的小细节。在意识深处，哪怕因为血清有了改变，他的身体还是熟识Steve的。他感到一阵快慰。终于命运让一件他能轻松接受的事发生了。

“Buck，Buck等一下。”Steve突然说，他放开Bucky，头也靠到沙发背上。他们两人之间有了一小段距离，Bucky就看向他的眼睛。

“怎么，Stevie？”

昵称让Steve微笑。“我想确定，既然我们又……这样了，你要明白——我没有任何期望，而且……而且你也不该勉强自己做任何事。我们以前……战争前做过那些，我们……非常亲密，所以——就是，只要你不想，我们没必要再做到那样，只要你觉得勉强的话。”Steve总算记得呼吸，“不管你要什么，那也是我的愿望，不管是什么‘普通级’还是‘限制级’，哪怕没有别的，哪怕——”

Bucky张开嘴想说话，Steve才终于停下来。“我不知道我们以后身体上能走到哪一步。只说现在，这个，”他凑近了在Steve嘴唇上轻啄一记，“没问题。而且我觉得暂时就做到这里好了。不过也可能会变，等到有不一样的时候我们再面对，好吗？”

感觉好奇怪，几乎是不对劲的那种，居然是Bucky在安抚Steve。这种角色的变换让Bucky高兴，又觉得陌生而且奇特。不过随着Bucky的安抚和肯定的话语，Steve的肩膀不再那么紧绷了。他们一起笑了出来。他们会继续努力，他们期待未来，期待他们的最终。

地板上Watney对他们喵喵地叫。


End file.
